El guardián
by Levy Daerthe
Summary: Eren revive retazos de su vida pasada en sus pesadillas. Su pareja, Jared, es el vivo reflejo de un hombre al que amó. Sus sentimientos lo traicionan, ¿se trata de la misma persona o solo es un delirio más de su torturada mente? ERERI.


***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **El guardián**

 _Escucho tu voz, tan profunda, tan calmada. Una parte de mi mente siente que es un sonido reconfortante, pero es una parte remota, casi muerta._

 _Me giro y te encuentro de pie a mis espaldas sobre este tejado desde el que contemplamos la desgracia de Paradis. La determinación de tu mirada me indica que has venido a cumplir tu cometido, has venido a impedir que lo haga._

 _No lo entiendes. Esto es necesario. Esta guerra, esta batalla, todo, absolutamente todo. Tenemos la libertad al alcance de la mano, al alcance de_ mí _mano. Noto que el poder pulsa a través de mis venas, deseoso de que lo desencadene, como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Ni siquiera eres capaz de imaginar cómo se siente, ni siquiera sabes lo dispuesto que estoy._

 _Vienes hasta mí con esas armas tan rudimentarias que te has negado a cambiar, con esa actitud dominante con la que conseguías que agachara la cabeza hace unos años. Ya no._

 _Ya no soy ese Eren. No soy ese patético muchacho que necesitaba protección constante, incapaz de ganar sus batallas por sí mismo. No. Ahora me basta con un gesto para desencadenar el caos, un caos que nos llevara a la victoria, a la libertad. Casi puedo paladearla, casi puedo saborearla. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Tú, que has escalado desde lo más bajo, deberías comprenderme._

 _Me consideras un monstruo, aunque te has quedado a mi lado todo este tiempo. Probablemente para vigilarme, para impedir que me salga del plan. Malas noticias, Levi, tengo mi propio camino, mi propia forma de conseguir las cosas. Verás que tengo razón, descubrirás de primera mano que no existe otra manera._

 _Nuestras miradas se cruzan, gélidas, punzantes, amenazadoras._

— _No_ — _murmuras con tono firme._

 _Elevo la barbilla sin romper contacto visual y me arremango para llevar mi mano hacia mis labios._

 _Es un reto, lo sabes. Uno de los dos morirá si tratas de impedírmelo. Ojalá bajes esas armas. Siempre he pensado que eras capaz de ver en mi interior mejor que nadie._

 _Ese otro yo, adormecido, acallado, te ruega que no luches contra mí. Ya no puedes vencerme, no puedes detenerme._

 _A tus ojos aflora un brillo de profunda tristeza que no había visto antes. Tu ceño se alisa y tus hombros se hunden. Pareces derrotado, acabado._

 _Me sorprendo al ver que asientes con tu rostro antes de desviar la mirada y retroceder unos pasos. Mi mano se separa unos centímetros de mi boca y te miro extrañado. Te detienes a una distancia prudencial y te sientas sobre las húmedas tejas deponiendo tus armas. Te quedas, te quedas hasta el final a mi lado._

 _Algo se remueve en mi interior, algo que enterré hace tiempo, algo que desestimo con un encogimiento de hombros._

 _Ahora no es el momento, ya es tarde, debo luchar. Solo luchando conseguiremos la victoria..._

 _La sangre sabe tan amarga como el final de la batalla._

* * *

Me incorporo liberando un alarido desgarrador. No sé dónde estoy, ni dónde están los enemigos. Busco a tientas a mi alrededor hasta dar con el interruptor de la lámpara. Mis latidos retumban con violencia en mis oídos y mi respiración es un jadeo constante. No estoy allí, no estoy allí.

Escucho un gruñido a mis espaldas y giro mi cabeza. Te revuelves inquieto entre las sábanas. Parpadeas molesto debido a la luz y me observas con ojos enrojecidos por el sueño. Me preguntas si ha sido una pesadilla, a lo que asiento, debatiéndome entre si es mejor conservar esas imágenes mentales o deshacerme de ellas. Estás aquí, después de todo.

Tu pelo negro, corto, aunque sin ese característico rapado. Tus labios, tu rostro, exactos a los que se dibujan en mi subconsciente. Tus ojos verdes, lo único que encuentro diferente a ese Levi del pasado, a ese Levi al que no pude demostrarle lo que realmente sentía.

Alargas uno de tus brazos. Tu cuerpo también es diferente, menos tonificado, delgado, aunque la estatura es la misma. Me acaricias la espalda a pesar de estar cubierta en sudor, ignorando esa manía que tienes con la limpieza y la higiene.

Elevas tu mano hacia mi nuca y tiras levemente hacia ti, haciendo que me recueste de nuevo a tu lado. Me rodeas con tus brazos y apoyas mi cabeza en tu pecho. Suspiras y acaricias mi costado con tus dedos, provocando que me recorra un delicioso escalofrío por la espalda.

Siempre tuviste un gran corazón, solo que en esta vida en lugar de disciplina recibo tus mimos. No me sorprende que seas tan cariñoso, aquí no es necesario tanto pragmatismo, no es necesario que seas tan fuerte, aunque lo eres.

Fuiste mi protector en aquella vida y lo sigues siendo en esta. Donde antaño luchabas con monstruos de más de diez metros ahora luchas con los que invaden mis pesadillas, con los recuerdos de las atrocidades que cometí y que por alguna extraña penitencia debo revivir cada día. Me han diagnosticado depresión, trastornos obsesivos, terrores nocturnos, delirios persecutorios y una posible esquizofrenia. Sin embargo, yo sé que es real.

Aun no comprendo por qué sigues a mi lado, por qué un chico como tú querría estar con alguien que tiene tantos problemas.

Levi, o Jared, como te haces llamar en esta vida, es una bendición que no recuerdes nada. Probablemente sea lo mejor para ti, pero la inexistencia de esos recuerdos me inquieta, me hace sentir inseguro. Eres muy parecido a ese Levi, demasiado. Sin embargo, ¿eres él? ¿Encontré a la reencarnación de ese amor idealizado, o solo reflejo en ti lo que quiero que seas?

A menudo me hago esas preguntas. A veces estoy seguro de que eres tú, pero otras me haces dudar, otras veces pienso que estoy siendo injusto contigo, con Jared. En esos momentos me vuelvo egoísta y desearía que recordaras, aunque sufrieras. Me gustaría que me demostraras que eres realmente él, me gustaría contarte esas vivencias que tanto me atormentan por las noches.

Sin embargo, me lo callo todo por cobardía, porque no entenderías lo que me sucede. Nadie parece recordar otras vidas. ¿Por qué yo sí? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Acaso es una especie de castigo? ¿Mi mente está tan trastornada?

Me refugio en ese abrazo que ahuyenta mis peores temores, en ese tacto, esa calidez que transmite tu piel. Aspiro el olor que la impregna y suspiro relajado sobre tu pecho. No quiero pensar, no quiero hacerme esas preguntas, solo quiero disfrutar del presente...

Mis ojos se abren de nuevo al cabo de unas horas. Todavía es temprano, falta bastante para que suene tu alarma. Observo tu semblante mientras duermes, transmites la paz que tanto anhelo, que tanto persigo en mis sueños.

Beso tus párpados, tu nariz respingona, tu afinada barbilla. Te despiertas y protestas, sin embargo, tus gestos me invitan a continuar. En tus ojos veo reflejado mi deseo, en tus calculadas caricias siento mi propia excitación.

Me coloco encima de ti, reclamando tu cuello, tus clavículas. Recorro con mis labios cada recoveco de tu cuerpo desprovisto de las cicatrices de tantas batallas que luchaste, tantas peleas de las que saliste victorioso. Tu pulso se acelera y de tus labios brotan esos gemidos que tanto me provocan. Tu voz es la misma, sobre todo cuando te enfadas, tiene ese matiz autoritario, al igual que tu mirada.

Meneo la cabeza y trato de concentrarme en esto, en ti, en Jared. Quizás porque me siento culpable por compararte con ese Levi, quizás porque durante la noche alejaste a las pesadillas con tu abrazo. Solo quiero entregarte todo lo que tengo, lo que no fui capaz de dar en el pasado, consumido como estaba por un poder que mató mi inocencia, que acabó con mi vida.

Me tomo mi tiempo para hacerte el amor, para fundir nuestros cuerpos en una masa de carne transpirada, para susurrarte en el oído la confesión que jamás brotó de los labios de aquel adolescente que era considerado la esperanza de la humanidad.

Desecho esos pensamientos porque no quiero que contaminen este momento, no quiero que me evadan de tu expresión de placer, de las marcas que dejas en mi espalda, del vaivén de tus caderas, de ese nombre que repites con pasión. Sigue siendo el mismo, qué ironía, ni siquiera me he podido desprender de eso.

El placer me obnubila conforme me acerco al clímax. Mi cuerpo tiembla y mis movimientos se vuelven erráticos, descompasados. Ya casi estoy, ya soy tuyo.

Elevo mi mirada hacia el techo de nuestro dormitorio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, pronunciando tu nombre con deleite, aferrándome a tus caderas y a todo el amor que nos une. Las fuerzas me abandonan y me desplomo encima de ti buscando tus labios para colmar el acto con un dulce beso, sin embargo, tu ceño fruncido me desconcierta, al igual que tu actitud reticente.

—¿Cómo que Levi? —preguntas molesto.

Mi corazón se detiene en mi pecho. Las oleadas de placer son sustituidas por un sudor frío que resbala por mi nuca. Mis ojos grises se agrandan, conscientes de lo que acaba de suceder, del desliz que podría destrozar lo que más me importa.

—¿Cómo que Levi? —repites con contundencia, acompañando tus palabras de un empujón—. ¿Por qué mierda has dicho Levi?

Te quiero contestar. Te quiero explicar que no era mi intención pronunciar ese nombre, ¿o tal vez sí? Me siento un canalla en estos momentos, como si hubiera cometido la peor de las infidelidades. Me quiero defender de esa gélida mirada que lanzas mientras te incorporas. Trato de devolverte a la calidez de mi abrazo, pero soy incapaz de reaccionar, paralizado por mi torpeza, horrorizado ante mi falta de delicadeza.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué te estoy haciendo? ¿Qué me diferencia de aquel monstruo en el que me convertí en el pasado? Sigo siendo un irresponsable, sigo satisfaciendo mis propias necesidades, sigo decepcionándote una y otra vez.

El portazo me saca de mis profundos pensamientos y es en ese momento cuando soy capaz de reaccionar. Trato de correr detrás de ti, pero trastabillo con el extremo de la sábana y me caigo de bruces contra el suelo. Mi rostro se contrae en una mueca de dolor, pero me levanto con rapidez para buscarte.

Salgo cojeando de la habitación y te encuentro de espaldas en la cocina. Me acerco a ti con la actitud de un perro que sabe que acaba de destrozar la posesión más valiosa de su amo, listo para recibir de lleno tu cólera. Prefiero las palizas, las patadas que me arrancaban los dientes, los puñetazos que amorataban mis ojos. Prefiero tu predicada disciplina a tu indiferencia, a tu odio, a tu rencor.

—Jared —susurro con voz rota—. Amor.

Chasqueas la lengua e ignoras por completo mi presencia, manteniéndote de espaldas a mí mientras llenas un vaso de un líquido cobrizo. Duele, duele como cada vez que discutimos por algo, duele sentir que te alejas de mí.

—Jared, por favor. —Mi voz es una súplica—. No es… No sé por qué he dicho eso… No es nadie.

Te bebes el licor de un solo trago, para después depositar el vaso con inusitada fuerza sobre el mármol de la barra americana. Tus manos se crispan y tu espalda se arquea como la de un gato enfurecido.

—No es nadie... —escupes las palabras con veneno.

Cierro los ojos, colmados de lágrimas de impotencia. No sé cómo salir de esta, no sé cómo convencerte de que la persona con la que crees que te engaño solo está en mi cabeza, perdido en mis recuerdos.

—Por favor, perdóname. —Me aproximo a ti con la intención de tocarte, pero mi mano se queda a medio camino, sin saber si merezco siquiera que me mires a la cara—. Te prometo que no es nadie.

Finalmente, te giras y me sorprendo al ver tus ojos humedecidos. Nunca te he visto llorar, ni en aquella vida ni en esta. Tu reacción me impacta mucho más que una bofetada y mi mano cae laxa a mi costado.

Permanecemos así lo que se me antoja una eternidad. Mirándonos como si fuera la primera vez que nos vemos, como si fuéramos dos completos extraños. Quizás sea así, quizás he proyectado la personalidad de Levi en la tuya, quizás no conozco en absoluto al hombre que duerme por las noches a mi lado.

Te enjugas las lágrimas con un gesto rápido, y contemplas esa humedad sobre tus dedos con el ceño fruncido. Por tu rostro se suceden una serie de expresiones contradictorias: rabia; confusión; dolor; lástima. Un despliegue de emociones que me desconcierta.

—Me voy al trabajo —declaras con voz monótona.

Pasas a mi lado sin rozarme, sin añadir nada más, sin mirarme. Trato de explicar que es un nombre con el que a veces sueño, aunque creas que estoy loco _._ Sin embargo, solo farfullo incoherencias mientras te persigo por la habitación.

Me cierras la puerta del baño en las narices y yo apoyo mi frente contra la madera mientras intento ordenar mis pensamientos. El sonido del agua ahoga cualquier explicación que quiera darte. No quieres escucharme, no entiendes que solo estás tú.

Me deslizo con la espalda apoyada en esa puerta que nos separa y pienso en los muros, esos cincuenta metros de piel endurecida. Aquello no me detuvo en su momento, sin embargo, esta endeble puerta de madera es capaz de interponerse entre nosotros.

—Lo siento —murmuro mientras entierro mi rostro entre mis manos.

¿Y si no eres él? ¿De quién estoy enamorado? ¿Y si solo estás vivo en mi memoria? ¿Y si realmente estoy loco? ¿Es justo para ti amar a alguien que vive de un espejismo?

Las preguntas se suceden unas a otras, dementes, inclementes, inexpugnables. Quiero detener esta locura, quiero ser feliz con Jared, con el chico que está al otro lado de esa puerta. Necesito olvidarte, Levi, necesito asesinarte, arrancarte de esta vida y enterrarte en mis recuerdos. Pero eres tan parecido, tan parecido...

La puerta se abre con brusquedad y mi espalda choca con el suelo antes de que pueda aferrarme a algo. Me miras desde arriba con desdén y pasas por encima evitando pisotearme. Te diriges al armario para buscar una muda limpia con movimientos rápidos. Yo lo intento una vez más.

—Jared...

De repente, te detienes. Al cerrar la puerta del armario te quedas contemplando tu reflejo durante un largo rato. Liberas un suspiro que parece arrancado de lo más profundo de tu alma y retrocedes hasta sentarte en el borde de la cama con la ropa entre tus manos y la mirada perdida.

Sin pensarlo, aprovecho ese momento de debilidad para acercarme a ti. Me siento a tu lado en esa cama donde te amé hace apenas unos minutos, con la esperanza de que no te vas a alejar. No lo haces.

Mi mano se desliza de forma tímida por tu espalda y mi cabeza se apoya sobre tu hombro. Te escucho sorber por la nariz y frunzo el ceño extrañado. Elevas la cabeza despacio y nos contemplas en el espejo.

—Eren —murmuras con esa voz que es la suya.

Tu rostro gira en ese momento para encontrarse con el mío, para juntar nuestros labios, nuestras lenguas, nuestros alientos. Tus manos se aferran a mi cabello, tironeando mientras tu ropa cae a nuestros pies. Me empujas hasta hacerme caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, trepando para situarte encima de mí.

Besas como si quisieras reclamarme, como si quisieras borrar de mis labios las sílabas de su nombre. Yo me dejo dominar sin resistencia, complaciente, deseoso de que perdones mi torpeza.

Antes de lo que me gustaría, te separas de mí, dedicándome una mirada cargada de una emoción que contrasta con tus acciones. Me guiñas un ojo y te incorporas con la gracilidad de un felino para continuar vistiéndote. Parpadeo sin comprender nada de lo que está sucediendo y me apoyo sobre los codos para lanzarte una mirada interrogante.

—Limpia bien todo este desastre —demandas señalando con un cabeceo hacia la cama—. No quiero llegar tarde.

Continúo en la misma postura, incapaz de reaccionar.

—Y no olvides sacar la basura, te tocaba ayer y lo tuve que hacer yo. Parece que no comprendes a estas alturas la importancia de la limpieza.

Me incorporo extrañado, atento a cada una de tus palabras con el pulso cada vez más acelerado.

—Enjuaga bien esos platos, limpia bien debajo de los muebles, no toques el tarro de mis hojas de té y por lo que más quieras...

Dejo de respirar.

—...Estira bien tu uniforme y no pelees con Jean.

La comisura de tus labios se eleva mientras terminas de ajustar el reloj en torno a tu muñeca. Mis ojos se humedecen y me incorporo de un salto para darte un abrazo que te hace trastabillar. Te quejas y te revuelves sin verdadera intención de liberarte. Entonces dejo que las lágrimas se desborden, liberando todo lo que he estado guardando durante años: culpa, dudas, recuerdos.

Tus brazos se enroscan en mi cintura y suspiras contra mi pecho.

—Ese Levi... ¿no es nadie? —preguntas sin soltarme.

—...Lo es todo —respondo con voz entrecortada—. Lo eres todo.

Sonríes y te despides de mí con un casto beso mientras revuelves mi pelo. Agarras tu maletín y compruebas que tu aspecto está impecable antes de salir por la puerta del apartamento. Yo me dejo caer sobre la cama, perplejo ante lo que acaba de suceder.

Rompo a reír sin parar, poseído por mil sentimientos, como si estuviera loco. Quizás es así, no tengo remedio, quizás es un regalo en lugar de un castigo.

He esperado años, pero esperar hasta la noche para preguntarte, para compartir y para amarte de nuevo se me antoja una eternidad.

Eres tú. Definitivamente eres tú, Levi, Jared. El guardián de todas mis vidas.

Fin


End file.
